New design
by primRose123
Summary: Pain can turn even the purest of hearts to stone and drain them until there's nothing but an empty shell left to hide the torture beneath, almost like their a different person.
1. To bring you home is a heart break

_**Ch1- to bring you home is a heart break in its own way**_

Two years ago he left….

_Cold night set in as gray clouds swirled over the pale full moon. The air had a certain eeriness in it that made me cringe. I'd never liked the dark. Ever since I was a little girl id been terrified of it. When a shadow crossed my vision at the end of an alley way I sprinted off in its direction. His name was trapped behind my sealed lips. If I yelled out for him, I would wake the entire village. If that happened….my dearest Sasuke would be executed._

_ I almost ran into him where he stood at the village gate. His cold eyes met mine. A chill ran up my spine "Sasuke" I whispered._

"_Go home"_

"_I can't, I can't let you go" my short blue hair whisked around in my face. _

"_It's cold tonight Hinata, go home"_

"_Don't you understand NO" my hands flew up over my mouth, I didn't like the aggression in my tone. _

"_You know I have no choice"_

"_There's always a choice Sasuke" the first time my lavender eyes left his face they locked on the four figures standing not too far away from us, hidden by the darkness. "Whose there" I whispered._

"_My friends" Sasuke said in a cool tone._

"_Your friends?" my voice was only a ghost of a whisper._

"_I chose power, Hinata"_

_My heart skipped a beat "You….said" each word left my lips softer then the last._

"_Yes, yes, yes" a female voice filled the air. My eyes shifted to the face of the girl that now stood next to him. She had long pink hair and fair skin with cold brown eyes that pierced my soul. "He chose power over his sad little girlfriend. Get over yourself" she scoffed "did you really think if you came down here and cried for him he would stay?"_

_I felt my heart fall to my stomach "S-Sasuke"_

"_I chose power over a life with you. Goodbye Hinata"_ That was the last time his lips ever touched mine. It was the last time I ever saw the one I loved with all my heart. I guess in the end I watched him walk away. I was powerless to stop it.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. The moon was full and huge in the window. I looked at it with tear filled eyes. The full moon reminded me of how he'd left and how id missed him. My long blue hair fell over my pale shoulder like strands of silk. I folded my arms on the window ceil and rested my cheek on my forearm "Sasuke…"

My lavender eyes shifted to the blue sky as sun light kissed my pale face. "Hey Hinata" Kiba's arm flew around my shoulder "Oh hello Kiba"

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"No thanks I'm late for my training"

"Why did you stop showing up for squad eight's training" he gave me a worried look. I hadn't gone to any of our group training with Kurenai because I didn't want to be around any of them.

After Sasuke left the whole village either thought of me as the snob that dated the village traitor or as the poor little shy girl who couldn't stop him from leaving. I didn't want Kiba and Shino to be bogged down by my bad reputation or to coddle me because they felt bad. It's my problem no one else's. It shouldn't have to affect anyone else.

"I just….I can't right now is all" I said just above a whisper. I lifted his arm away from my shoulder and walked down the street quietly. All around me I heard girls whispering about how I'm a traitor and how I should've stuck to my own clan. I shook it all off and walked down into a grove to train. "Kakashi sensei" I called out looking around as I sat my hand bag down.

"Over here Hinata" his tone was warm as his hand fell over my shoulder. I turned and smiled up at him. About seven months ago I was sitting in the same grove we were standing in all alone.

_Tears streamed down my pale cheeks as I sobbed violently into my hands. _

"_Hinata?" I looked up when I heard his voice "Are you alright"_

"_I couldn't stop him"_

"_You're not weak Hinata"_

"_Yes I am"_

_He was quiet for a moment and it looked like he was thinking about something " I could train you, if you'd like and make you stronger that way"_

_I nodded. It was the only care id been offered so I took it. Over time the training continued and I started to look at my sensei a little differently. And a few months later…._

_ "Hinata" he called over the sound of the rain. I felt his large hand curl around mine and he pulled me into a small rundown shed. "You okay?" he asked as he removed his mask. Kakashi had a beautiful face. His silver hair and his scared eye made him beautiful, perfectly unique. Thunder cracked and I stared out at it as lighting flashed. _

"_Are you scared?" he asked softly._

"_No I think it's beautiful"_

_He tilted my head with his fingers "you're beautiful" and his lips touched mine for the first time. I found myself kissing him back. _

That was the day my heart pieced its self back together and formed around the void Sasuke had left me with. The void Kakashi hadn't filled yet. Still he made me feel better, a lot better. His hand caught mine and again I flashed him another faint smile.

"You have a mission" his voice was calm.

"What is it" I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You, Kiba, and Naruto will be going to find Sasuke and bring him home"

I drew my hand away and my heart kicked against my chest "No…"

"I asked her not to send you because I thought you'd be effected emotionally…she refused"

"What happens if we bring him back?"

There was a long pause "He'll be executed"

I shook my head "No, I won't go"

He placed his hands on my shoulders "Hinata you have to go" I knew he was right, It'd been a long time since if gone on a mission and so I'd have to go on this one. "Can you bring him home…knowing what happens when you do?"

I swallowed "I think so…"


	2. when i was your world

**_Ch2- when I was your world_**

The morning I stood at the village gate with Kiba, waiting for Naruto was a cold one. "There he is" Kiba muttered as Naruto sprinted toward us half out of breath. "Can't you ever get here on time?" Kiba hissed.

"Let's just go" I sighed exiting the gate sliding my back pack into place.

"She okay" I heard Naruto whisper from behind me.

"She's been slightly off ever since….well you know" Kiba answered softly.

I didn't care what they were saying. I'd gone numb to the gossip that spread throughout Kohona long ago. In fact sometimes I felt numb to everything. Even something as sweet as Kakashi's loving touch. Some people said id lost my mind others said Sasuke had broken me. A harsh cold wind moved through the air and my long blue hair whipped me in the face. I wasn't usually leading the way for anything.

I was walking ahead of Kiba and Naruto for once. Even though I should have been proud of myself for taking charge I felt nothing. My attitude always seemed to come out when Sasuke was involved with something I was doing.

I thought back to earlier this morning when I walked down the hall toward Lady Tsunade's office.

_"Kakashi she has to go" I heard the blond woman as I neared her door._

_"She is already emotionally unbalanced and this mission could be her breaking point if you force her to go" I heard a loud BANG. I peered into the room. Kakashi had slammed his hands down on to her desk._

_"If she can't handle it, she's not fit to be a ninja"_

_"You are asking her to face the man who left her for dead at the gates"_

_At that moment my mind flashed back to that night._

_"I chose power over a life with you, goodbye Hinata" that was the last time he kissed my lips. Then it hit me I did see him walk away but I was on the ground looking up when it happened. Electric pain raged through my small form. Chidori._

"Hinata" Kiba shook me by the shoulder.

"What" I whispered softly.

"Your eyes are so empty" his tone was filled with worry and concern.

"Sorry" my voice sounded hollow and I turned and walked farther into the woods.

The day passed long and slow. Night had fallen and Kiba and Naruto had fallen asleep in their tent while I still sat up staring at the low burning fire. I remember when I was little and being in the dark all alone might have scared me. For some reason tonight I was unaffected.

_A noise forced me to my feet and I scanned around using byakugan. "Sasuke" I whispered. He was sitting by the nearby lake. I quietly made my way through the trees until I was hidden behind one that was only about a yard away from him. I knew if I got to close he'd see me._

For the first time in almost two years I felt my heart race. I slowly drew a kunai from my ninja pouch.

The metal felt cold in my shaken hands. _I can do this_. I told myself repeatedly over and over. I clutched the kunai in my right hand "Ouch" I whimpered as blood dripped from the gash in the palm of my hand.

"Hurt yourself?" an all too familiar voice whispered huskily at my ear.

My lavender eyes met his obsidian ones. "S-Sasuke"

"You've grown up" I could feel his stare on my face. He was scanning me, analyzing me.

"I could say the same for you" my voice was barley a whisper. He twisted a strand of my blue hair around his finger "you grew your hair out"

I nodded as my heart raced and I hoped he couldn't hear its beat.

"It's pretty, I like it long"

I would've backed away from him if there weren't a tree in my way. I pushed him away from me and moved away from him. "You…Your coming home"

"Hinata, I told you, I chose power over a life with you"

"It's not about me anymore Sasuke. I've found someone who loves me." I saw the pain flash through his cold eyes.

Then arrogance filled his voice "Who? That idiot Naruto? Or that dog Kiba?"

I shook my head "but I will say you know him. Someone you didn't respect like you should've, someone who made you the ninja you are"

"You're telling me you're with Kakashi?"

I nodded "he found me lying outside the village gates the night you left. He started training me a little later and…"

"Do you love him?"

"Wha-"

"Do you love him?"

"Sasuke"

"If I kissed you now would you kiss me back?"

"NO-"his mouth attacked mine and I felt my lips move against his. I was weak around him. I felt his strong arms lock around my waist and my thin fingers tangled in his raven hair. Still with every word he whispered in between kisses and every touch he trailed down my back I felt myself slipping away.

It wasn't like a warm fuzzy feeling but it was hazy like I was watching from the background and the part of me that was watching was jealous of the part of me Sasuke held in his arms. I remembered the way it used to be. When I was his entire world.


End file.
